


Tumblr Prompts 2017

by Chiaki_ver_2porn0 (Chiaki_Hamano)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternative Universe - ABO, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rape Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, So many tags to ask, Spanking, Whipping, infantilization, watersport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_ver_2porn0
Summary: A list of prompt fills on my Tumblr of various kinks and pairings. Each chapter is tagged individually and unless stated otherwise, they are unrelated to one another. Not all of the prompts are NSFW, but the major of them are.





	1. Submission (Sladin)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I finally got around to compile my prompt fills. This way it's easier for everyone to keep track of stuff. I apologize if my English isn't all that good. I have been receiving help but progress is slow :3 I sincerely hope that it won't turn you away anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
>  _"i love ur stuff, would you write something with dick wetting himself and others pissing on him or is that not ur kind of stuff?"_  
>  (Watersport, humiliation, ABO verse)

“Sloppy execution. Again,” Slade ordered cruelly as he watched Dick run through the obstacle course again for what seemed like the hundredth time in just one afternoon. “Tuck your hands to your sides, Apprentice.” He said as he watched the omega performed a graceful flip.

 

“Come here,” Slade ordered, waiting for Dick to finish the course before approaching his Master, his eyebrows drew down and his bottom lip protruded forward slightly in a sulky pout.

 

“What do you want, Slade?” Dick asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

 

Slade narrowed his eyes dangerously, feeling the instinct at the edge of his mind flared up angrily at being talked down by a little Omega. He gripped Dick’s hand, fingers easily circled the thin wrist in a vice grip before he threw Dick down on the ground like a rag down. He pulled Dick’s hand behind his back, snarling at him, forcing him to bare his throat. “Submit,” Slade ordered.

 

“N-No!” Dick struggled, breathing heavily. It was a true test of Batman’s skill as a teacher when an Omega, throat bared, lying beneath a bigger, more dominant Alpha, and he still managed not to lose himself to his instinct.

 

Slade growled, his free hand slapped Dick’s face mercilessly. “Idiotic boy,” He snarled, tightening his grip from something uncomfortable to just downright painful. It had been a while since he owned the little bird and still, Dick refused to fully submit to his will. He only begrudgingly did so whenever Slade brought out the threats he had on the boy’s former teammates.

 

That would not do.

 

Slade looked down at the boy, a thoughtful expression crossed his feature. He didn’t like relying on ancient instincts of mating or being mated, believing them to be a barbaric practice that had been outdated too long ago. However, it might just work on this little bird. Dick surely hadn’t had the chance to know about those hidden secrets like most youngsters nowadays.

 

Decision made, Slade dragged Dick upright, gripping him by the back of his neck despite Dick’s yowls and protests that he wasn’t some _child_. “You will be quiet. Or else.” Slade warned, pushing Dick forward until he reached the interrogation chamber of his base.

 

“You should have submitted to me before I’m forced to do this, boy,” Slade said, watching Dick freeze up in nervousness. His scent turned slightly sour. It tickled Slade’s nose. “Feeling scared now? Too late to back down. Your apologies won’t work.”

 

“On the table,” Slade said calmly, jerking his head to the big medical table with straps in the middle of the room. When Dick didn’t immediately move to follow the order, Slade sneered. “I’ll get what I want regardless, boy. Either you get on the table yourself, or I do it myself. Trust me, you don’t want me to do it for you.”

 

That jerked Dick out of his shock and he finally shuffled his feet forward, one step at a time until he reached the cold metal table. He glared at Slade but still got on it, pulling his knees to his chest in an attempt to protect himself, make himself less vulnerable. It was an adorable attempt. It didn’t work.

 

Slade approached the table and tugged on the straps, tying his little bird’s ankles and wrists down with minimal fuss. “What… What are you doing?” Dick finally asked and ah, there it was, uncertainty. “You can’t hurt me too much. I’m your apprentice, I have to be strong –”

 

Slap.

 

“Speak less, omega,” Slade growled, “I own you, which means I own every part of you, if I want to hurt you, I will.” He snapped, wrapping a restraint around Dick’s neck while the other began to struggle to break free. It was already too late for such an attempt. Slade professionally tied Dick’s head to the table, testing the leather to make sure that it wouldn’t accidentally choke the boy’s airway. He wanted a submissive apprentice that would _listen_ , not a dead one.

 

Slade pulled a tube connected to the ceiling down, shoving it down Dick’s throat. The boy choked on it, which was to be expected. Slade showed no mercy though.

 

“Apprentice, time for another lesson,” Slade said calmly, smirking when Dick glared at him, angry blue eyes flashed with pure rage at the humiliating position.

 

“Alphas, Betas, Omegas, they are not just labels to be ‘cool and hip’. They are an evolution progress through centuries of selective breeding. And ingrain in each of our brains is the instinct of our ancestors. Instincts that everyone has no matter if they want to or not.”

 

“You see, dogs have a similar structure to that of a human: Alphas, Betas and Omegas as well. They work mostly base on their instinct instead of us humans who think we are so evolved we are above such ingrained habits.”

 

“Dogs, for example, piss on things to mark their territory,” Slade smirked. “But, the funny thing is, they also piss when they want to show submission as well. The most important factor is the role of that dog. Whether they are alpha, beta, or omega.”

 

Slowly, with each word, Dick’s eyes widened.

 

Slade’s grin widened in response.

 

“I see that you have reached your own conclusion. Smart boy, it’s why I want you to be my apprentice despite you being an omega,” he purred, stroking Dick’s face. “Not to worry, I assure you, it won’t be traumatizing… much.  I just need to wake up your long buried instinct. No matter how evolved humans think they are, they are just, animals deep down.”

 

Slade took off his outer armor and pulled down the zipper of his pants, pulling his cock out.

 

Dick turned his head away as best as he could, squeezing his eyes shut.  Small trembles began to wrack his body.

 

“Shh, don’t worry, this is just a stamp of ownership,” Slade said, patting Dick’s cheek before he let his bladder loose, drenching Dick in his own urine. The smell was heavy, pure Alpha-ness mixing in. Slade resisted the urge to do more than that.

 

It would have to do, for now.

 

Dick gagged at the smell, shuddering visibly. He flinched when he felt the liquid seeped into his clothes, and he let out a muffled sound through the tube still stuck down his throat. To Slade’s ear, it sounded deliciously submissive.

 

“I’m not done with you,” Slade announced, moving toward a control panel and turned a knob slowly, watching water trickle down the tube and into Dick’s mouth. He turned it up a bit more, watching Dick first choke on the water before he was forced to swallow it so he wouldn’t suffocate.

 

Slade observed his omega, smirking in dark pleasure when he saw how Dick’s throat moved to swallow the water. He only gave Dick a few precious moments to take a break before it started all over again. Slade wiped some of his piss and placed it under Dick’s nose. “Just give in, omega. You know you want to. It feels pretty tempting to lose yourself now, doesn’t it?” Slade asked, pressing his palm over Dick’s lower stomach, abusing the rapidly filling bladder.

 

Dick didn’t even have time to yell at Slade, too busy trying to save himself. Slade would like to imagine if Dick could speak, he would be begging for forgiveness.

 

Slade pulled a chair and sat next to the metal table, waiting for the signs. And they came just as he expected. Dick’s thighs trembled, trying to cross together to hold his piss in. It didn’t work, of course. Dick’s legs were already tied down.

 

Slade judged the time before he stopped the water flow completely, pulling the tube out of Dick’s throat.

 

Dick coughed, gasping for air with heavy panting breaths.

 

“Yes?” Slade prompted patiently when Dick turned a desperate look at him.

 

“Please master. Please let me out. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was bad. I’m sorry. Please, I need to pee. I need to…” Dick began to cry, humiliation mixed in with the pressing desire to empty himself.

 

“No one is stopping you, omega,” Slade said, placing his hand on Dick’s stomach again. He applied some pressure and watched Dick’s eyes roll back as he tried desperately to control his own body.

 

“Let it out,” Slade ordered firmly.

 

The command combined with Dick’s omega instinct was too much for the young boy to bear, and soon enough, Dick was pissing all over himself, crying big, ugly sobs. His pants were soaked with Slade’s urine and his own. It created a very interesting smell of ownership and submission.

 

“Do you submit, omega?” Slade repeated the question he asked earlier, smirking when Dick hiccupped, trying to answer the question even when he was still crying.

 

“Y-Yes, alpha. I… I submit…” Dick said through his tears, turning his face slightly to bare his throat to Slade who just dipped his head down to place a claiming bite.

 

Good.


	2. The big, bad, jealous Bat (BruDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"Omg that pic with dicks daddies. just imagine tho bruce somehow getting to know that he slept with slade or midnighter (or both lmao) and bruce is maybe questioning dicks sanity while dick is just what are you jealous? You can fuck me too or just idk man but protective bruce with maybe being a lil jealous kills me"_
> 
> (Daddy Kink, hints of other pairings)

“What in the world were you _thinking_?” Bruce asked, pacing back and forth agitatedly in the Bat Cave, cowl removed but his cape was still on, the material fluttering with each pacing step. “What were you _thinking_ sleeping with _Deathstroke_ of all people?” He asked, feeling a low growl escape his throat at the memory of him coming across his son and the mercenary getting handsy in a dark alley. He didn’t need to be the world’s greatest detective to know what else it would escalate to if he hadn’t put a stop to it.

 

Dick, on the other hand, was looking completely unapologetic. If anything, he looked a little pissed. “What was _I_ thinking? Well, I was thinking that it was my sex life and you should stay the hell out of it, Bruce.”  Dick hissed back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t forget that you sleep with _Selina_ , too.”

 

“Don’t bring her into this, this has got nothing to do with her!” Bruce yelled, losing his temper to the pressing, simmering anger that had burnt low in his gut since the moment he saw Deathstroke’s leg in between his son’s, grinding against him.

 

“Oh yeah? Well, _fuck you_ for being a hypocrite. I don’t get why you are so angry over this shit. It’s not like I’m twelve and stupid anymore. Why are you even so angry over this?” He asked, advancing over Bruce who just glowered back.

 

Dick jabbed a finger against Bruce’s chest. “Listen up and listen well, Bruce. You may be my Dad but you are not my handler. I will fuck whoever I want to fuck, or get fucked, and _you_ will stay out of it.” He hissed. “Jesus Christ, you weren’t this bad when I was dating Kori, or Babs, why would you make such a big deal out of this shit when I’m not even emotionally involved.”

 

“You called him _Daddy_.” Bruce hissed. He took on a stormy dark look, complete with an angry snarl and lower voice. This was the kind of voice that would send criminals running. Unfortunately for him, Dick had lived with Bruce since he was young and was immune to such voice.

 

“Yeah? So? I call M ‘Daddy’, too. I have lots of other Daddies. It’s a frigging kink, get it _together._ ” Dick was not backing down, not from this. He was so sick of Bruce getting all angry over nothing. Bruce fucked Selina all the time and everyone knew it. Why would it be different with Dick? Why couldn’t he do the same?

 

“You had sex with _Midnighter,_ too?!” Bruce exploded. In hindsight, Bruce should have realized that his anger was irrational; and that he had no right to get mad at Dick for this. However, his thoughts were drowned out by the roaring blood pumping through his veins and the left over adrenaline of the patrol. Just the thought of his eldest bent over in some dirty alley having sex with another male made his blood boil.

 

“You’ve got a problem with that?” Dick was too riled up at this point, feeling like he was teenager again and having one of his more explosive fights with his father figure until they both stormed off in a huff. “You want to get angrier? Oh yeah, I would totally have sex with Owlman if he wasn’t hell bent on making me his son’s creepy replacement, too. You feeling angrier yet?” Dick goaded.

 

With a roar, Bruce slammed Dick against the Cave, gripping his wrists in a bruising grip. He was breathing heavily, barely hanging onto his self-control.

 

“Are you jealous, Bruce? Want me to bend over for you, too? Want me to call you _Daddy_ as well?” Dick growled, shifting in the confinement between Bruce and the wall.

 

Bruce inhaled sharply at that.

 

Dick, sensing that something changed as well, grew silent, lips parting to exhale panting breaths. Their faces were so close together now that their lips brushed very lightly, leaving tingling feeling behind.

 

“B-Bruce…” Dick shifted, looking up into Bruce’s dark eyes and then down to his lips before he looked up again. He licked his lips, tongue lightly tracing Bruce’s lips as well. It was innocent though! Their faces were just too close.

 

“Say it again,” Bruce ordered. He should sound angry, like a parent warning a child to ‘say it again and you’ll be sorry’. However, instead, his voice just came out rough, rough and filled with desire.

 

“Say what?” Dick asked. “Daddy?” They both inhaled sharply at the phrase. Dick’s eyes grew slightly hooded.

 

Bruce released Dick, stepping backward. “This isn’t right. We shouldn’t be…” He staggered back.

 

Dick was faster though. Bolder, too. His hand shot out to grip at Bruce’s wrist. Somehow, their situation had reversed now. “Come punish me for being a naughty child, Daddy.”

 

Bruce bit down on the inside of his cheeks, feeling his blood rushing south and the anger that he felt left only to be replaced with a not so innocent need to punish his son.

 

“Over my lap,” Bruce said simply, tugging his wrist back to himself as he made his way toward the comfortable chair in the Cave. “It’s time you learn that you only have one Daddy and it’s neither Deathstroke, Midnighter or _anyone else_.”

 

Dick was only too eager to obey.


	3. Roman's worthy Omega son (JayDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"Pls just imagine dick being so desperate to piss but jay doesn't let him up from his lap where dick is sitting and eventually wetting himself and Jay too"_
> 
> Alpha!Dick was bought by Black Mask's sole heir, his Omega son, Jason Todd.
> 
> (Reverse ABO fic, Watersport, humiliation, name calling, Master Slave verse)

“Master, _please_ …” Dick begged, squirming on the Omega’s lap as he tried to get off Jason but he was held down firmly by strong hands. His collar was tucked forward roughly and he was pressed against the broad chest. “Master, please… I _need_ to go to the loo.”

 

“So it’s Master now, isn’t it, _dog_?” Jason grinned savagely. “Alphas are _all_ the same, they think they can just posture and Omegas will bend to their will and present themselves. Well, I’m not your typical _bitch_ and I ain’t bending for anyone.” The Omega gripped the metal collar that wrapped around his slave’s neck, shifting for a better grip. “You see, R doesn’t raise little Omega whores that will bend to an Alpha’s will. He raises Omegas that will stand up for themselves. So if you think you can just rut against my leg while you are having one of those disgusting ruts and I will forgive you for that lack of control, you are wrong. You are my slave and if I say you are not to touch me sexually until I allow you to, you are not even allowed to lick the soles of my feet.”

 

“Please. Please. _Pleassseee_ …” Dick sobbed, trying to buck up but with both of his wrists and ankles tied up, the movements only made the chains dug harder into his flesh. “Please I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to. You smelt so good. Please I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, Master. I’m _so_ sorry.” He wailed. He had been forced to drink water constantly for almost an hour now and he hadn’t been allowed to move from this position for even longer. His bladder felt so full he could burst at any moment now.

 

Hell, he would probably have peed all over himself already if his erection would just _die down_!

 

“Drink,” Jason ordered calmly, prying Dick’s lips open and forced more water down his throat while Dick tried not to choke on it. “Now, _dog_.” His Master ordered, dumping the whole cup of water on Dick’s face, forcing him to swallow some if he didn’t want to drown.

 

“Ughhmnn… Master…” Dick gasped when the vibrating bullet tied to his member was activated again, forcing his wilting cock to get hard again. Tears ran down his face, puncturing by chest heaving hiccups. He felt humiliated. As an Alpha, one as attractive as him, even when he was a slave, Dick didn’t have to submit to others, not even his former masters. They doted on him, indulged him, bathing him in beautiful jewelry so that they could show up their wealth.

 

So when his previous Master sold him to another one, Dick was sure that he would enjoy this life as well. He wasn’t sold to Black Mask, a very famous wealthy Alpha, but to his adopted Omega son. Dick had thought that he was for sure going to get the best out of this deal.

 

How wrong he had been.

 

Jason, despite being an Omega, was more dominant than most Alphas Dick knew. He was hot-headed, rude and cruel. He was also taller, broader and stronger than Dick, a real to god Alpha. Dick learned his lesson first hand when the first time he accidentally flirted with a cute Beta servant and his Master caught sight of him. He had forced Dick to bend over his lap and then spanked him until his ass turned red and he had to babble out apologies after apologies. After that, Dick had been much more careful in dealing with his Master.

 

However, one slip of control during his rut and…

 

“Are you thinking of someone else, dog? Another prettier Omega perhaps? Or are you thinking about how you will show off your Alpha-ness to me and I will shrivel up into a cute Omega that drips slick for you?” Master Jason’s voice pulled Dick back to reality and Dick cried out when a hand was pressed down hard against his bladder.

 

“Ma-Master!” Dick gasped, the pain in his full bladder had got so bad now that he felt like he would literally explode if he wasn’t allowed to pee soon. “Master, please! Anything! Anything!” Dick cried out.

 

“Anything, you say?” Jason asked, amused. He stopped stimulating Dick’s member and Dick allowed the softest breath of relief. “Well, answer me, _dog_.”

 

“Y-Yes, Master. Anything.” Dick whimpered.

 

“Piss all over yourself then.” Master Jason commanded. His lips pulled up cruelly before his fingers absently trailed across Dick’s chest, tweaking his perky nipples. “I want to see you humiliate yourself.”

 

“W-What? No. No… _Please, Master_. Anything but that.” Dick cried. Submissive pissing was an Omega thing. Alphas pissed to mark territory, not to show submission. He couldn’t. He was still an Alpha! He was still an Alpha he couldn’t! Dick trembled, breaths hitching with each sob. 

 

“Aww, little Alpha, do as I say now. Before you regret it.” Jason smirked warningly, “I’m well aware that you are an Alpha, but perhaps this will show you that an Omega is _perfectly_ capable of dominating an Alpha.” He licked his lips. “Show me your submission, little Alpha. Or I will have every single Omega servants I own fuck you until your dry, **_not_** self-lubricated hole drips with cum.”

 

Dick looked down at his softened cock, trying to piss. However, the embarrassment was too much despite how much his bladder was crying out for relief.

 

“Can’t submit properly? Let me help you.” The Omega purred.

 

 _Spank_. 

 

A rough hand slapped against his ass and the sudden pain was too much and Dick was losing it completely, pissing all over himself while shuddering, clawing weakly on Jason’s chest. He slumped against his Master, burying his face in the other’s chest at the putrid smell of his own piss. He used to think of the smell as an owner claim. Not anymore. Now he could just smell his own submission in it.

 

“Good dog.” Jason chuckled darkly. “That’s not so bad, is it? Lick it all up and then come to my chamber. You will prepare your hole for me to fuck and then I will ride you to my heart content. And dog?” Jason looked down at Dick. “If you come before I allow you, rest assure, pissing in submission will be the _least_ of your concern.” 


	4. A sick little bird (Bruce & Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"if you feel like it, could you maybe write a fic where jason is sick so much he wets himself and daddy bruce wants to diaper him but jason even when he's sick he's like no way nope nope but bruce somehow talks him into it rh jason or robin jason, it's your choice ;) thank u so much"_
> 
> (Robin!Jay, Infantilization, Mild watersport)

“Achoo!” Robin sneezed while firing his grappling hook, his aim jerked and he almost killed himself missing his target if it wasn’t for his mentor’s hold of his body, rescuing him in mid-air. They dropped down on the top of a building just in time for another mighty sneeze from Robin.

 

Robin wiped his nose, detaching himself from Batman. He didn’t need to see the other’s face to feel the _sheer_ disapproval radiating from the taller male. “I’m fine, B.” Robin insisted, sniffling wetly.

 

“Robin, you are obviously not _‘fine’_ ,” Batman said sternly.

 

Robin narrowed his eyes behind the mask, lower lip protruding stubbornly. “I can still patrol.” He said, shifting his stance slightly into a more defensive one.

 

“Robin…” Batman’s voice trailed off for a moment. He almost looked like he was embarrassed as he continued. “You… You wet yourself with that last sneeze.” He said finally.

 

Robin’s first instinct was to deny it but he couldn’t help but feel a little odd down there. Filling with dread, Robin slowly looked down only to spot a small damp spot on his shorts. Robin flushed bright red, trying to stammer out something but all he could feel was the slight burning at the corners of his eyes and the unbearable shame that followed with it.

 

“Robin…” It wasn’t Batman who was talking now, it was Bruce, gentle but stern, _guiding_. “Go home, Robin. We’ll talk later.” He said, cradling his hand through Robin’s small curl at the back of his head before he shifted his grip to Robin’s neck, giving it a squeeze.

 

Robin nodded quickly, avoiding Batman’s gaze as he took off running the other direction, his eyes stung with unshed tears.

 

* * *

 

“Jason? May I come in?” Bruce asked softly, knocking on the door. Jason sniffled, burying his face in the pillow as another wave of hot red embarrassment flared up again when he remembered what happened earlier.

 

“No, go ‘way,” Jason said aloud. A coughing fit interrupted his words and Jason’s chest heaved. He was busy feeling miserable with the whole world and with himself.

 

“Jason, I’m coming in,” Bruce said when Jason stopped coughing and just a few seconds later, the door opened and Bruce slipped inside soundlessly. He sat down at the edge of Jason’s massive bed, watching his son bury his face in the pillow to avoid looking at Bruce.

 

“It’s okay, Jason, it was just an accident,” Bruce tried. Apparently, that was a wrong thing to say because Jason whipped his head back at Bruce, his eyes widened in a mix between anger, and shame.

 

“How can it be okay? How can anything be okay ever again? I peed my pants like… like a toddler! Like a baby! I bet Dick never did it! How can I be Robin if I can’t even control myself? Peeing because of a sneeze?!” Jason cried out before a small choking noise left him and he wiped his eyes angrily, punching his pillow.

 

“Jason…” Bruce’s voice trailed off. “I still think of you as a worthy Robin, son,” he said finally, tilting Jason’s chin until their eyes met. “It was an _accident_. Don’t blame yourself for it. I have… a solution, if you’d like to try it out.” His voice trailed off.

 

“A solution?” Jason echoed doubtfully, sniffling back another sob or just because his nose was irritated, Bruce couldn’t be sure.  

 

Bruce nodded, hesitantly placing a package down on the nightstand just within Jason’s reach.

 

Jason sent Bruce and then the package a glance before he carefully reached out to grab it, staring inside curiously. His expression darkened and his cheeks stained red before he threw the package backward like it was a poisonous snake.

 

“No. Nope. Nu uh. Na da. No! How many versions of ‘No’s do you want me to say before it gets through you that I’m not… I’m not wearing a _diaper_?! I’m _not_ a baby!” Jason cried out, indignant.

 

Bruce placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder, trying to calm him down only for the other to shrug it off, turning his head the other side. “No!”

 

“Jason, I know it can be… embarrassing… But a part of being an adult is to admit when you require some medical help. This isn’t anything embarrassing, just something to help you until you recover from your fever,” Bruce decided to throw in a carrot. “If you wear it, I may let you down to the Cave to help me with surveillance.”

 

That perked Jason’s interest a tiny bit. “Really?”

 

“Yes, really, it’s only temporary. Until you are well again, I promise,” Bruce said in a voice that he hoped was soothing. “Plus, this is less embarrassing than having… another accident… right?”

 

It was a good point, Jason had to admit. Between wetting himself again and having to wear the blasted thing, it seemed like the second option was slightly less humiliating. Just slightly.

 

“Okay, fine,” Jason huffed. “Go ‘way, I can change into this thing myself.” He said. As if he would let Bruce _change_ his diaper. Bruce seemed to have expected the answer, only nodded and stood up.

 

“I’ll just be outside if you need anything,” Bruce announced, gripping Jason’s shoulder in a comforting squeeze before he closed the door behind him, giving Jason some sense of modesty.

 

Five minutes passed without a single noise inside, Bruce could hear some faint cursing before a voice, timid and embarrassed, whispered behind the door. “B-Bruce? Can you… Can you help me?”

 

“Alright, chum, step back,” Bruce said and pushed his way inside, looking at Jason who was flushing bright red. His hands were covering the front of his… diaper. Oh, he hadn’t tapped the Velcro together yet. And it appeared that he had worn it… backward?

 

“What’s wrong, chum?” Bruce asked, placing a hand on Jason’s forehead in case Jason’s fever got worse. He did look a bit too red for Bruce’s comfort.

 

“I don’t… I don’t know how to wear this…” Jason’s whisper was nearly lost even in the mostly silent room. “I-I’m sorry,” a tear spilled down Jason’s cheek.

 

“Oh no, chum, don’t cry,” Bruce said softly, reaching up to wipe the tear away with his thumb. “Let me help you, okay?” He soothed, pulling the diaper down gently and turned it the other way around. “Slip in, one leg at a time. Hold onto my shoulders.” Bruce said while Jason complied wordlessly, obviously too embarrassed to say much.

 

Bruce tried not to idle much longer than necessary, pulling the diaper up and taped it together, patting Jason’s padded bottom once to check. “How does it feel? Comfortable enough?”

 

“Yeah…” Jason whispered softly, curling his fingers in a tight grip on Bruce’s shoulder. He let out a cute kitten sneeze. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize. Let me tuck you in,” Bruce said, picking up Jason easily while the child just let out a startled sound before he carried him to the bed, placing him under the blanket and covered him up, tucking him in carefully. “Sleep tight, chum, I’ll change your diaper again in the morning, okay?”

 

Jason nodded with another sniffle.

 

Bruce turned off the night lamp and left the room. Before he left, however, he heard Jason’s soft, meek whisper.

 

“Night, Daddy.”

 

Bruce couldn’t help the slight smile on his face. “Good night, son.”


	5. The big, bad, jealous Bat Pt.2 (BruDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"could u maybe write some more jealous daddy bruce with dick being a lil shit and getting a spanking? If u r up for it"_
> 
> (Daddy Kink, Spanking, mentions of Rape Kink)

Batman glared at Nightwing as the younger male made another swing at one of the thugs. The dark knight dodged a swing at him, slamming his fist against the thug’s gut, watching him crumble to the ground. “Nightwing, I told you to observe, _not_ to engage in combat,” the Bat growled, forcing his leg out to swipe the knees of another thug, his lips pulling back in an annoyed snarl at the sheer number of thugs that just kept coming.

 

This was exactly why he wanted absolutely obedience while they patrolled.

 

Nightwing just gave Batman a cheeky smile which sent all kinds of signals to his brain. Mostly, he was angry at his adopted son, for putting everyone in danger, for putting _himself_ in danger and for what? Absolutely no reasons.

 

When the last of the thugs had gone down, Batman let out a huff. “Hood, Red Robin, Robin, back to the Cave. I have a few things I need to talk to Nightwing about.”

 

The other three perked up at that. “You’ve got it, boss,” Nightwing said cheerfully, which made Batman wipe his head back at him, letting out a low rumble that even Robin knew not to mess with.

 

Red Hood snorted cheekily. “Someone is in _big_ trouble.” He mocked, voice distorted by his helmet but the amusement was unmistakably there.

 

“Go.” Batman ordered firmly one last time. Red Robin tugged on Red Hood and Robin’s hands, ignoring both boys’ protests and dragged them away from the scene. Red Hood even tossed back a gleeful ‘ _Mommy and Daddy don’t fight too hard, mkay? We want our dinner made, too!_ ’

 

The moment they were gone, Batman crowded Nightwing’s personal space. “Why did you disobey me? You put everyone in danger!” He hissed angrily, trapping his partner between him and a back alley wall, his hand slammed against the brick angrily.

 

“I didn’t. I could totally handle it,” Nightwing said calmly, which only set Batman even more on edge. He tried to distract himself from his growing anger by focusing on a tear on Nightwing’s suit. He was about to comment on it when something else caught his eyes.

 

“What is _this_?” Batman… Bruce hissed, jabbing his index finger against a mark that was definitely not a bruise. A hickey. A hickey that Bruce didn’t remember putting on.

 

“Huh? What?” Nightwing was confused but he followed Bruce’s line of sight until his own landed on the spot, his breathing hitching slightly. “Oh, that, well…” Nightwing attempted to act nonchalantly. “Enthusiastic sex?” He offered with a shrug like he didn’t full well know how much it pissed Bruce off to have someone else place a mark on Dick’s body.

 

“Who?” Bruce was hissing now. Midnighter, and Deathstroke, who was he supposed to go after this time? He was ready to murder when he knew that Dick was still seeing those two, but since he knew he had never actually placed any official claim on their relationship status, he knew he couldn’t prevent Dick from seeing them. Still, it pissed him off majorly every single time he saw a mark that wasn’t his, placed on that beautiful tan skin.

 

“Someone I met at the gala,” Dick shrugged again, “he was a great lay.” And then he sent Bruce a look and even behind the domino mask, Bruce _knew_ that Dick was sending him one of those sultry winks.

 

Bruce, in the meantime, was seething. Someone? A random hookup? Hadn’t he taught Dick better than that? “ _Who?_ ” Bruce hissed again.

 

Dick obeyed the order this time. He said the name like it was just a casual thing, a dinner topic. Bruce slammed his fist against the wall again. He knew the name. Some middle-aged CEOs of a company he invited last gala. Dick hadn’t been lying.

 

Thinking back, Bruce realized that there was definitely something wrong with this random hookup. Normally, Dick tried to restrict himself to three people only, and perhaps _very_ rarely, Jason, and Bruce was trying so hard right now not to think about what that mess _even meant_ for their less than conventional family.

 

Never a random hook up though. And never to a random… Bruce spat the word out in his mind, _unattractive_ middle-aged man with a brain the size of a pea.

 

Dick had been doing that a lot lately though; flirting with other people, wearing skimpy clothes that drew their eyes, stretching himself in a way that, even Bruce, with his control, couldn’t resist ogling.

 

And then that random hookup.

 

And the very casual display of disobedience in patrol.

 

“Are you trying to make me pay attention to you, Nightwing?” Bruce asked, barely able to say their real names. They were still in capes and cowls, and while Bruce was very certain that none of the thugs were conscious enough to listen in, caution was never wasted.

 

Dick’s lips curled up slightly in a satisfied smirk. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he waited for another second before he leaned up to counter against their height difference, “ _Daddy_.”

 

Bruce sucked in a breath at that and he growled again, a low vibration from his throat. He reached out to grip Dick’s wrist tightly, putting enough pressure that he knew there would be red marks left behind. At least.

 

“Follow,” Bruce ordered roughly, kicking the thug that was on the way before he dragged Dick toward the Bat Mobile. “Get in.” Bruce growled, opening the door and tossed Dick inside. He set the car on automation.

 

Bruce slid into the backseat with Dick, pulling the cowl over his head, exposing angry eyes. “Well, if you want to get my attention, you’ve got it, you naughty child.” Bruce scowled Dick in the voice that he usually used back when Dick was still Robin and unable to keep still for more than 5 seconds.

 

“Over my lap, Dick,” Bruce growled, and tugged Dick over despite the fact that Dick was already moving to comply with Bruce’s demand.

 

“I should put you back on your green panties again. You are just this awful, sinful temptation.” Bruce pressed a button to disarm the defense mechanism on the Nightwing’s suit. “If I was more religious, I would say you were a demon sent to tempt me, child.”

 

“But ain’t I?” Dick asked, and turning around to face Bruce. He had already removed the mask, mischievous blue eyes looking back at Bruce, darkening by the obvious lustful intention behind them. “Did you know that when he fucked me, I was imagining you or M or Slade fucking me instead? And that I was crying rape or daddies but I was so into it and you all know?”

 

Bruce’s large hands adjusted Dick’s body a bit before his right hand came down on a hard smack against Dick’s firm ass, making it jiggle slightly. “Count.” Bruce said instead of replying, rubbing his hand in small circles to sooth the burn of the smack.

 

“O-One…” Dick stuttered out.

 

Bruce waited.

 

“Where’s your ‘thank you’? Did you forget all your manner lessons while you were fucked by those filthy people?” Bruce asked dangerously.

 

“No, sorry, Daddy.” Dick whimpered.

 

Bruce smacked his ass again. “Start from the beginning. Do not stop until I tell you to. As punishment, you are not allowed to know how many strikes you’ll be receiving today.”

 

“Ouch. One, thank you, Daddy.”

 

_Smack._

 

“T-Two. Thank you, Da-Daddy.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Thre-ungh… Thank you… Thank you, Daddy…” Dick panted.

 

“That wasn’t a three. Start from the beginning. And be clear with your words.” Bruce ordered.

 

_Smack._

 

“Sorry, Daddy. O-One. Thank you, Daddy.”

 

_Smack._

 

“Two… nghm… T-Thank you, Daddy…”

 

By the time the Bat Mobile had pulled to the Cave, Bruce’s hand was beginning to get tired and even he had to admit, his palm felt sore. Dick was absolutely sobbing, a babbling mess of apologies and ‘thank-you’s that fueled Bruce’s arousal even more. Dick was rubbing himself off against Bruce’s thigh at this point, his cock trapped behind the thick material but Bruce swore he could still feel its heat radiating, needy, lewd with pre-cum, aching for relief. Bruce had to admit, his own condition wasn’t much better.

 

“Have you learned your lesson, Dick?” Bruce asked, letting Dick rut against him.

 

“Y-Yes, Daddy, sorry, Daddy. Please, I won’t fuck older strangers anymore, please Daddy, I need… _I need_ …” Dick let out a wail that sounded more like a yowl from an in-heat cat to Bruce’s ear.

 

“No one’s stopping you. Get yourself off.” Bruce said, his voice sounded strained even to his own ears.

 

Dick rubbed against Bruce even more after the permission, gasps and moans mixing in with hitched breaths and pants filled the car as Bruce felt himself getting closer as well, the fabrics rubbed together, their breathings mingled, and Dick was kissing him now, starting from the tips of his fingers and trailing up, little kisses, sloppy, wet, dirty kisses along his jawline, the corners of his lips, everywhere he could reach. “U-Ugh… I’m gonna… I’m gonna… _D-Dad!_ ” Dick cried out, his body pulling taunt before he collapsed against Bruce, using the older man as support while Bruce quietly grunted out his release as well.

 

As an afterthought, Bruce slowly pulled the zipper behind Dick’s back down, tugging on the suit until it pooled slightly, exposing Dick’s naked back and most importantly, his shoulder with the hickey. Bruce leaned forward and sucked harshly against the spot, causing Dick, who was still oversensitive to cry out weakly and try to squirm out of the grip. However, Bruce wasn’t letting up. He would not until he accomplished this final task.

 

Pulling away, Bruce admired his handiwork, a map of hickeys decorating from Dick’s neck all the way down to his shoulder blade, making it very obvious who Dick belonged to.

 

Dick was looking at him with a dopey expression, combing his hand through Bruce’s hair. “Gotta do this more often if this is your reaction, Dad,” Dick grinned when Bruce glared at him.

 

“Don’t you _dare._ ”


	6. An Owl's talon (Thomas Wayne Jr/Dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"Have you thought about Thomas Wayne Junior using his little Talon (Dick) as his personal fuckdoll"_
> 
> This took place after Thomas told Dick he killed his parents.
> 
> (Collar/chain, Master Slave-ish, Whipping, Rimming, Canonical Character Death)

“That was unacceptable, Talon,” Owlman said impatiently once they got back, glaring at his companion who just remained silent, head bowed. “Talon, I’m  _talking_.” Thomas bit out angrily. What was wrong with this child _now_? It wasn’t as if tonight’s dealing had been all that difficult and yet, Dick had been distracted all night long, resulting in both of them obtaining unnecessary injuries.

 

Peeling off his cape carefully while observing Dick from the corner of his eyes, Thomas hissed angrily when he finally noted the large claw mark that ran across Dick’s cheek. He stormed over, causing Dick to tense up noticeably. Thomas ignored all of that and instead, he held Dick’s chin in a surprisingly gentle grip. “Your face is injured,” he said calmly, wiping away the blood with his thumb and pried Dick’s lips open, pushing his thumb inside. Dick obediently licked his thumb, pressing his wet tongue against the pad of Thomas’ finger, wetting it. Through it all, his eyes remained downcast.

 

“You are quiet tonight,” Thomas observed, “Are you still angry at what I did to your parents?” That got him a reaction. Dick’s breathing quickened slightly and he stepped back, out of Thomas’ grip but before he could step back too far, Thomas tightened his grip on Dick’s chin, forcing him in place.

 

“Speak up, boy,” Thomas said calmly.

 

“…No, Master,” Dick said quietly, his voice was subdued, “I’m not,”

 

_BAM._

 

Dick’s knees gave out under the force of the punch to his solar plexus and he let out a weak groan, pushing himself up. When he looked up at Thomas, there was some fire back in those beautiful cerulean eyes. Thomas allowed himself to feel pleased. Good, he didn’t want a mindless slave. It was nice to know that Dick still kept his spirit. “I taught you to lie better, boy,”

 

“Master… I wasn’t… lying, I was…” Dick fell silent under the harsh stare, casting his eyes down.

 

“Then why weren’t you on your knees the moment we got back? I may have allowed you some leniency whenever your performance is satisfactory, but you know full well that was not the case tonight.”

 

“I-”

 

“Stop with the excuses, _boy_ , before your punishment gets any worse,” Thomas hated the funk that his Talon was in right now. He missed the seductive boy he had raised, the worthy Talon to his Owlman, not this sulky bratty kid that got distracted during missions and disobeyed him needlessly. “You know what to do.”

 

Dick nodded and bit his bottom lip, turning pleading blue eyes toward Thomas, tugging on his pants a few times. Despite the severity of the situation, a faint smile graced his lips. “You may stand up, boy.”

 

Dick beamed very convincingly like he had not been angry at Thomas at all before getting up to press a small affectionate kiss on Thomas’ cheek who just batted him away. This was something they were both used to. Tonight, they took comfort in familiarity.

 

Dick made his way toward a drawer, retrieving a leather collar and chain. He handed it over to Thomas who just traced over the word on the little metal tag attached to the collar carefully.

 

‘ _Delicia_ ’, Latin word for _‘Darling’, ‘Favorite’, ‘Pet’, ‘Delight’_.

 

The word brought another faint smile on Thomas’ lips.

 

“Come,” Thomas ordered, clasping the collar around Dick’s neck, fitting it carefully so that it would restrict his breathing _just_ right, just enough to remind Dick that he was wearing a collar and he was Thomas’ pet. No one else’s.

 

Thomas clipped the chain on the little hoop, tugging it toward him.

 

Dick fell on his knees voluntarily this time, his knees hitting the ground with a dull _thud_. He crawled forward, placing a hand on Thomas’ thigh, testing.

 

“Go on, boy,” Thomas encouraged, pulling up the files on his computer to work while Dick popped open the button and unzipped his pants. Thomas hissed in pleasure when there was sudden warmth enveloping his member and gentle tongue tickling him teasingly. After a short while, the gentle sucking slowly eased, and Dick was content to just kneel on the hard ground to be Thomas’ cock-warmer.

 

Typing the last of his report after what seemed like hours of working, Thomas then turned his attention back to his little pet whose eyes had already slipped shut and he appeared to be dozing off, his raven head resting lightly against Thomas’ thigh.

 

Unable to resist the urge, Thomas ran a hand through Dick’s hair, waking his Talon up slowly. Dick blinked groggily, beautiful, confused eyes turned to Thomas for guidance. It never failed to turn Thomas on when he thought the amount of power he had over Dick and how big of a part he had played in turning Dick into the person he was today. His Talon. His partner in crime. His little pet. “You are my favorite, you know, little one,” Thomas said in a low voice, watching the strands of black hair slipped between his fingers before he slid his hand down the back of Dick’s neck, rubbing slowly, playing with the leather collar.

 

“When I first met you, I was enchanted by how beautiful your wings were, and how gracefully they beat against the air, when you flew with your parents, you took my breaths away,” Thomas murmured, “I had to have you. I needed to have you. I… regret clipping your parents’ wings, but I never regret taking you in. And you know what, little one?” Thomas paused, letting his gaze wander across Dick’s face before dropping down to his little bird’s beautiful body.

 

Dick obediently tilted his head slightly to the side like a curious bird, never once spoke.

 

“I thought you were beautiful before, you are _magnificent_ now.”

 

The words brought a light flush on Dick’s cheeks. His eyelashes fluttered and he resumed his sucking.

 

“Get me off, little one, let’s get your punishment over with and then I can make the rest of your night enjoyable, mnm?”

 

Dick’s head bopped in agreement. He shifted his position, pulling his mouth off Thomas’ cock. “ _Master_ ,” Dick breathed, pressing a wet little kiss on Thomas’ member in a gesture that Thomas found endlessly endearing before Dick took him in again, actually working on it this time. It had taken such a long time and too much patience than what Thomas had to train him, but in the end, he had gotten Dick to deep throat him.

 

Dick’s calloused hand cupped Thomas’ balls, massaging them while he eagerly sucked Thomas off, drooling slightly, earning himself a grunt of pleasure from Thomas. It took a lot to get Thomas to show his pleasure. Dick knew it. Thomas himself knew it. Dick loved it.

 

Dick was always smug with the hickeys Thomas left behind in their wild nights of passion. Everyone knew about their relationship, of course, they did, Thomas and Dick never tried hiding it, but the people just didn’t dare to say anything about it.

 

Dick pulled off and went lower, sucking on Thomas’ balls before dragging his tongue over Thomas’ perineum, lewdly wetting it, flattening his tongue and –

 

“Oh,” Thomas actually moaned. His fingers tightened around the chain, trying to force Dick’s tongue to go deeper, the wet and ticklish feeling along with the knowledge of how sinful this was served to turn Thomas on even more, prompting him to open his legs wider and shifted his ass a bit more to give Dick better access.

 

“Pet… That’s it, _deeper_ ,” Thomas groaned, tugging on Dick’s chain, growling in frustration when Dick pulled away. He wanted to force Dick back, but from the look on Dick’s face, he knew his little pet was being rebellious again.

 

“Master…” Dick cooed, going back to sucking Thomas’ cock.

 

“You _naughty_ pet,” Thomas groaned, tugging on the metal again. “Faster, before I _make_ you.”

 

Dick didn’t need any further prompting. Thomas could feel his orgasm creeping up on him now. He was so very close. “Open your mouth.”

 

Dick scrambled backward, opening his mouth wide and closed his eyes. Thomas smirked, stroking his member a few more times before he was coming, splattering Dick’s face with his seeds, in his mouth, on his cheeks, his eyes.

 

Thomas panted heavily, needing a moment to catch up with the intense orgasm. He wiped away the cum on Dick’s eyes and forced him to suck it off from his finger. “Get the lash, pet, I need to fuck you yesterday.”

 

Dick wobbled on his knees, hurriedly walked toward the drawer to pull the lash from the hidden compartment and handed it over to Thomas. Without another word, he turned around and pulled off his shirt, exposing the skin full of long scar lines from his punishment.

 

Thomas zipped himself up, and stood, looking down at his sweet Talon. He tapped the whip against his palm. “Count. You are getting 50 lashes.”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“One. Thank you, Master. I’m sorry for my incompetence.”

 

“Two. Thank you, Master. I’m sorry for my incompetence.”

 

“Three. Thank you, Master. I’m sorry for my incompetence.”

 

By the 50th strike, Dick’s back was full of lines, red, raw and some were bleeding. Thomas placed the whip down and got on one knee, examining the new injuries. “Some will need patching up. Let Alfred attend them for you. I’ll be in my chamber.”

 

“Master?” Dick turned around, his eyes dropped to Thomas’ hand. Thomas, for his part, was fondling the chain, bathing in the feeling of control and power.

 

“Yes, little one?”

 

“I –” Dick hesitated.

 

“Speak your mind, pet. I didn’t teach you to be a meek little maiden,” Thomas ordered, dropping the chain. It made little distracting sounds while Dick seemed to be gathering his courage.

 

“Master, do you… do you love me?” Dick asked softly, fearfully and yet, there was so much hope in the question. Thomas found the hopefulness irritating, especially because he himself had grown up seeing the reality of the world much too soon. Dick had seen his parents falling to their deaths, necks snapping, blood pooling beneath them.

 

How could he still have hope in anything?

 

Thomas pondered on the question. He supposed he had a meager amount of affection for his little toy, but nothing more than that. He was a pretty thing to fuck, and useful to own. He sometimes made Thomas feel amused and a handful of times, he managed to make Thomas feel warm inside. However, was it love?

 

Thomas remembered his little brother, Bruce. He loved him. Look where that led him.

 

“Of course not, toy. You are just a thing to be used. Don’t act like a smug little bitch now,” Thomas said calmly, crushing the hope in Dick’s eyes. Like the many deaths of his little brother and of the Graysons, Thomas felt a microscopic amount of guilt at his words, but not enough to act on it. “Get your wounds tended and meet me in my chamber ASAP. I need someone to fuck tonight,” Thomas stood up and walked away, flipping the light switch off.

 

In the darkness, Dick sighed heavily.

 

When Dick left to find Jokester, he had left behind the collar, torn to pieces.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, when Jokester sent Talon back to Thomas in a long, heavy gift box along with the words ‘ _Thanks for messing the brat for me first! Ending his life was exceptionally easy!_ ’, Thomas had screamed. He had trashed the gift box, tugging Dick’s cold, lifeless body to his chest. On his neck, the hickeys of their last night together were still visible but somehow, Thomas didn’t feel so smug looking at his brand of ownership now.

 

“ _Delicia_ , you stupid fool, you stupid, _stupid_ fool.”

 

“You stupid imbecile, I already gave you a collar to prove my affection. What more do you need?”


	7. An Owl's talon Pt.2 (Thomas Wayne Jr/Dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"Talon who treats his body like a machine, a possession for Owlman to use as he sees fit. He doesn't even see himself as a person"_
> 
> Happened before 'an Owl's talon'.
> 
> (Ficlet)

Talon is everything Thomas needs him to be. A fuck toy when Thomas needs his itch scratched, a punching bag when Thomas needs to release some bent up anger, a slut to be whored out when Thomas rewards his people at the W.E., a trophy to show off, a killing machine.

 

Sometimes, he’s upset about that, lying on the hard ground and feeling tears roll down his cheeks, feeling the bitterness creeping up to him because Talon knows there was a time when he was _more_ than just a thing but it has been so long ago, and beyond scattered memories of cheers and warm hands hugging him, he can’t remember much else.

 

Plus, Thomas saved him, right? He needs to repay his Master somehow. He saved Talon’s life and gave him a new purpose.

 

All he needs in return is Talon’s undivided loyalty.

 

Talon can do that.

 

 _He can_.

 

That’s the least he can do to repay the one who gave him the whole world.


	8. Taking care of you (Dick & Damian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"Ok but watersports with tim where he forgets to eat and sleep you think hes gonna remember to use the bathroom? And with damian who never admits weakness ever (imagine bruce getting him into diapers for whatever reason tho like i need some grumpy diaper baby in my life)"_
> 
> Took place during Dick and Dami's run as Batman and Robin. (I’m sorry it’s not Bruce, anon, but I thought Dick would make a better appearance in this.)
> 
> (Infantilization, Mild Watersport)

Damian came to slowly, blinking up at the ceiling of the Bat Cave. There was a buzzing in his ears, and his mind felt sluggish. His unfocused gaze wandered over to the looming figure of Batman. What happened? 

 

Everything  _ached,_ especially the area around his lower stomach _._.. Damian’s fingers twitched.

 

Was he stabbed?

 

“Damian,” Batman, no,  _Richard_ , Damian realized that his Batman had removed the cowl, immediately invaded his personal space. His hands skimmed over Damian’s body, before he wrapped his fingers around Damian’s hand. Normally, Damian would have scoffed at the display of affection. However, the drugs pumping through his system had ensured that he could not reject such advances. “Dami, you are awake. How are you feeling?”

 

Damian swallowed, forcing his dry throat to work. It took several attempts for him to find his voice. “Out of it,” Damian answered finally, his voice hoarse. “What happened, Grayson?”

 

Richard swallowed. “You were stabbed, kiddo. I’m sorry I was too far away and I couldn’t –” Richard stopped speaking, his eyebrows drew together and his breathing hitched slightly. Most likely, he was feeling guilty for being unable to protect Damian.

 

“It was my weakness. Stop blaming yourself,” Damian grunted, shifting his body slightly only for Richard to squeeze his hand again.

 

“No, don’t move, little D. It was a really serious injury… You could have… I’m sorry…” He trailed off again, smoothing down Damian’s hair like he was trying to convince himself that Damian was really there. It was idiotic, of course, Damian was still alive. Dead bodies could not speak.

 

“Stop fussing, Grayson. Tell me the extension of my injuries,” Damian growled out.

 

The order seemed to shock Richard out of his panic and he took several deep breaths before he began. “You have light cuts and some bruising, most noticeably on your chest. You also have a mild case of concussion. The most serious injury is the stab wound to your lower abdomen. It damaged some of your… it damaged some of your nerves and muscles. Alfred and I tried to minimize the damage as best as we could but it’s still very serious. Your sphincter muscles are affected as well –”

 

“Get to the point, Grayson. Stop babbling.” Damian interrupted.

 

Richard opened his mouth and closed it. Finally, his shoulders slumped. “You will most likely lose control of your bladder for some time. Best case scenario, it will only be temporary. Worst case scenario, it will be permanent,” Richard finished quickly like he believed if he said it fast enough, it would make it untrue.

 

Damian’s dazed mind took a moment to process the information.

 

Slowly, he shifted his gaze down and then up again, locking eyes with Richard. “What do you mean, lose control of my bladder?” Damian asked, quietly but no less dangerously. It couldn’t mean what he thought, could it?

 

“It… it means that…” Richard hesitated again. It took him a few seconds but then he began anew. “The sphincter muscles surround the urethra and keep it closed to hold urine in the bladder. If the nerves to the sphincter muscles are damaged, the muscles may become loose and allow leakage or stay tight when you are trying to release urine.”

 

Damian closed his eyes and let out a loud vulgar curse.

 

“We will do our best to make sure it’s not permanent, little D. But in the meantime, it’s best if we… if we use diapers to ensure that you don’t have any embarrassing… accidents.”

 

Damian immediately glared viciously at Richard, daring him to continue that line of thought. “No! Get away from me! I’m an al Ghul. I do not require diapers like… like some children. If you come at me with that thing, I will stab your eyes out!” He growled out, grabbing the nearest pair of scissors that was in his reach, swinging around dangerously.

 

“Okay! Okay! You don’t want diapers, I get it! Dami, Dami put it down, you’ll hurt yourself!” Richard said, trying to calm Damian down. “I promise no diapers. Please put the scissors down, little D.”

 

Slowly, reluctantly, with a lot of glaring and cursing, Damian lowered the scissors. “Fine,” he huffed, his eyes tracked Richard’s every movement until he was certain that there would be no embarrassing _diapers_ in this mess.

 

* * *

Life, it seemed, hated Damian with a passion. With Richard and Pennyworth’s help, Damian was moved to his room instead of the med bay at the Cave for more comfort. With each step, it felt like he was stabbed all over again. The short distance between the door to his room and the bed left Damian trembling in pain, feeling entirely too human. Vulnerable. Weak.

 

Furthermore, he had refused a catheter, claiming that it was below him to use such a thing while he was awake. With great reluctance, Richard had caved.

 

Soon though, Damian had discovered a major problem with this new arrangement.

 

He needed to use the bathroom. With the IV drips, he needed to use it even more than usual.

 

Damian’s pride refused to let him ask for help. So every day, it was torture just to go from the bed to the bathroom to do his business. Richard had not lied about the loss of his bladder control. When he finished the walk to the bathroom, he was usually in too much pain that he just could not urinate! And when the pain subdued, he found himself… _dribble_. It was beyond humiliating and more than one, the corners of Damian’s eyes had stung with unshed tears. Only the sheer stubbornness of an al Ghul and a Wayne stopped him from crying.

 

Not to mention, he _smelt_. He knew that Richard was avoiding the topic politely for his sake, but he also wished that Richard would just… _push_ some more! Then, Damian could pretend that he caved slightly since he could not bring himself to ask.

 

Every single day of that following week, Damian’s resolve weakened just a little bit more, and he always came back to the bed, unable to… release himself, smelling like a dirty baby and feeling just a bit worse about himself.

 

In the eighth day since he was injured, Damian woke up in the middle of the night. There was something odd under his bed. Damian’s hand patted the mattress lightly, testing. His hand got wet. Realization hit Damian. He woke up, in the middle of the night, with a wet bed that smelt distinctively of…

 

Even in his mind, Damian couldn’t bring himself to think the word.

 

The tears that Damian tried so hard to swallow down slipped free. He hated this. He hated this. _He hated this_!

 

Damian pounded his fists on the bed, letting out loud, frustrated screams that echoed through the empty manor.

 

In a matter of seconds, the door to his bedroom swung open and stood there were Pennyworth and Grayson. They looked like they were just about to get ready for patrol. Richard had already slipped on the thick Kevlar while there was a comm sticking in one of Pennyworth’s ears. Still, they looked like they had dropped everything to come to his aid. They couldn’t have mistaken this for anything else, not from the smell of it.

 

“Oh no… Dami…” Richard said, his voice was remarkably gentle and Damian hated it. _He hated it!_

 

With another roar of frustration, Damian’s fists hit the bed again and again. “Go away! _Go AWAY!_ ” He let out a shrilled scream, grabbing a pillow and threw it toward Richard. It hit him squarely on the chest and fell to the floor harmlessly while Damian continued to rage and cry.

 

“Oh dear, Master Dick…” Damian heard Pennyworth say.

 

“I’ll handle him. Can you help me with…?”

 

“Certainly, sir.”

 

There were hands wrapping around him and lifting him up gently but Damian was too hysterical to notice. He continued to hit Richard’s shoulders with his fists until all of his energy was drained, leaving him sobbing loudly.

 

“Shhh, shhhh, it’s okay, kiddo, I’m here.” Damian heard Richard said, and then it felt like a warm, wet cloth was dragged across his skin, cleaning him up. Damian sniffled, wiping his tears and snot away in disgust. “I’ll take care of you, little D.”

 

There was rustling of something and Damian unwillingly focused on whatever Richard was doing. He was tearing a plastic bag of some product. Oh… Oh no.

 

“No!” Damian cried out again. “No! I’m not wearing diapers!”

 

Richard paused and turned his gaze to Damian. “Would you rather wet your bed again then, kiddo?”

 

“Diapers are for babies!” Damian growled, throwing a punch at Richard but it was blocked easily. He was weakened from his injuries and his fit earlier… “I’m not a baby!”

 

“Shhh, I’ve been giving you too much leeway, Dami. No more, I can’t risk you making your injuries worse,” Richard said firmly, in a voice that demanded obedience. He took a bottle of baby powder and gently patted Damian’s buttock and inner thighs, making humiliation flare up sharply in Damian’s gut again. “Left leg through the hole first.” Richard ordered.

 

Reluctantly, fussing and pouting the entire time, Damian lifted his leg and put it through the hole. “I can do this myself, Grayson.” He growled out.

 

“By doing it yourself, you mean you won’t be doing it at all,” Richard huffed out a breath, “the other leg, please.”

 

Damian buried his face in Richard’s shoulder, feeling the drag of plastic film in the outer lining across his bare legs and then up before Richard taped it firmly. “Is this okay? Too tight? Too loose? Little D?”

 

Damian pulled away, looking down at the… baby diaper he was forced to wear. It was white, with balloon pattern mixing in with a few colorful stars. It was childish and was obviously for baby! The urge to stomp his feet and demand for Richard to change him out of it was so strong again.

 

“No arguing, kiddo. If you don’t wear this, I’m not letting you on patrol with me when you are healed,” Richard said firmly, sweeping Damian up in strong arms.

 

“Now let’s get you back to your bedroom, Alfred probably finished changing the sheets already.” Richard said cheerily.

 

Damian gripped Richard’s shirt with one hand. On one hand, he would want nothing more than to be left alone after this episode… But on the other hand, the room reminded him too much of… He could never sleep there without smelling that awful smell of…

 

“No. Sleep with you.” Damian huffed out his demand.

 

Richard blinked and looked down at Damian who just gazed back challengingly, daring Richard to object to his wish. A smile broke free on Richard’s face.

 

“Okay, kiddo. My bedroom, then. I’ll bring you a treat after patrol today, okay? Would you like ice creams? Vanilla? Chocolate? Peppermint?”

 

“ _Tt!_ ”


	9. Arkham's Talon (TalonBruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"Consider: Talon!Dick getting lost in the main universe and locked up in Arkham after "playing with some dolls" (tourturing people) because he "was sad and couldn't find [his] daddy" (he didn't know where Owlman was)"_
> 
> (Creepy non-con/dub-con thoughts, Daddy Kink)

Talon studied the ceiling blankly, tugging at the bindings of the straitjacket. He missed Owlman, his Master, his Daddy. He wondered if he was missed or not. He hoped so, if Daddy decided to replace him with another one while he was gone, Talon would be forced to get his hands bloody, again. It always earned him some severe punishment but it was totally worth it. He was the one and only Talon, no one could take away his position.

 

Pouting and shifting restlessly, Talon stared at the guards on the other sides, hoping that one of them would come closer so he could get the chance to have some fu –

 

Talon held himself back, licking his bloody lips. He bit himself again. Well, it would have to be a substitute to the need to kill something. Talon huffed out a breath. He was so bored here… Maybe he should break out.

 

“Batman is coming. Let him in.” A voice from the walkie talkie jolted Talon out of his rather bloody fantasy. Oh, he had heard the name spoken many times. He couldn’t find Owlman no matter how hard he tried…. But, on the bright side, with each passing day, Talon’s theory of ‘alternative universe traveling’ was confirmed a little bit more.

 

Talon was optimistic about the chance that the Batman of this world was _his_ Owlman.

 

The lock rattled loudly when the guards fumbled with the keys, and moments later, standing before Talon was an imposing figure cladding in black. The outfit was different but Talon could recognize that walk and that jawline everywhere!

 

“Owlman!” He cried out happily, attempting to stand up. In his haste, he forgot that his arms were tied and he fell forward, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

 

Undeterred, Talon pushed himself up again, gritting his teeth and stamping down a foot forward, pushing down his weight and pulled himself up, wobbling on his feet. “Owlman! Daddy!” He cried again, stumbling forward. His chest hit Owlman’s and he looked up, beaming beautifully. “Daddy, you’re here.”

 

Talon leaned up, standing tiptoe to press a kiss to Owlman’s lips. This Owlman wasn’t as muscular as his, huh? No matter, this world’s Talon must not have ‘exercised’ him enough. Talon could certainly rectify that.

 

Before their lips met though, he was pushed roughly away. “No,” Owlman said, his voice was tensed.

 

What?

 

_Why?_

 

Talon frowned, feeling frustration bubble up inside him. Why was Owlman not responding to his advantage? Had he been bad? Well, he supposed he _had_ … He let himself get captured and didn’t even try to escape… Maybe Owlman was mad at him.

 

“Owlman, I –”

 

“Batman. I’m not Owlman. I’m Batman.” Owlman said gravely, looking down at Talon grimly.

 

No! No! This was Owlman, not Batman! Sure, the name was changed but Talon was so sure that this man was his Owlman! “I’m sorry please don’t be mad at me? I’m sorry… Please, you can spank me, Daddy. Take me home, please?” Talon whimpered. This wasn’t how he imagined the reunion would go. He had imagined a lot more make up sex and sloppy kissing.

 

Or if Owlman was mad, lots of spanking and begging.

 

Talon found himself hating how ‘proper’ this Owlman was. He hoped he could break that annoying barrier and make Owlman bend him down to fuck him in the middle of the prison cell.

 

He did it once before, he could do it again. And he was very familiar with his Owlman, this person, this one would surely cave in. Sooner or later.

 

The thought stirred desire buried deep within him and he found himself leaning into Owlman’s touch only for Owlman to pull his hands back. Aww, was this Owlman embarrassed? It was _endearing_.

 

He wanted to taint this Owlman _filthy_.

 

The door to the cell opened once again and Talon found himself hissing dangerously when another figure stepped inside. He wore black Kevlar, with a blue bird design on his chest and blue finger stripes that ran down to his middle and ring fingers.

 

Wait a second, he looked kind of familiar…

 

“Batman, are you having trouble?” Talon’s own voice echoed from the blue-black figure.

 

Talon’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

“Nothing, Nightwing. We were just talking. He has yet to tell me his plans.” Owlman told… Nightwing. Was he this world’s Talon? He didn’t look impressive. He didn’t even look _well fucked_.

 

That wouldn’t do.

 

Either ‘Nightwing’ was going to join him and rectify this situation, or Talon would need to get his hands bloody one more time. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

Talon looked forward to it.


	10. The Emperor's new tool (DickDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
>  _"While we're at crossover pairings, imagine Talon!Dick's first reaction to seeing DemonHead!Damian. He really does his best to not fall on his knees right in front of Damian cause damn did Damian grow to be scary strong, fast, and big. He probably has a good two inches more than owlman (in more ways than one *wiggles eyes*)"_
> 
> Set in a universe where Owlman dies (for whatever reasons) and Talon gets transported to Batman Beyond verse.
> 
> (Ficlet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the massive fic spam XD That's it, for now. I hope you enjoy the installments. You don't have to dig through the asks to read these anymore <3

Talon knew who he was looking at even without any introduction. He raised a trembling hand, cupping the other’s cheek gently. He inhaled sharply, feeling the familiar sharp jawline of his former Master. His thumb stroked tan skin in idle circles. His lips parted, but there was not a single sound escaped.

 

Talon felt like a broken part of him had healed just by looking at the mirror image of his Master in front of him. The same jawline, the same nose, the same mouth, the same intense look. Only the color of his eyes was different. 

 

Toxic green eyes studied Talon’s face carefully, still blank faced. “Talon, correct?” His younger Master said, fingers wrapping around Talon’s wrist and batting his hand away from his face. (And oh, Talon knew that this man would be his new Master already. He didn’t need the DNA test as proof. He didn’t need anything else.)

 

“Yes,” Talon replied without a moment of hesitance.

 

They studied each other for another full minute. Neither of them spoke. They were talking in a conversation that words could not be used, only facial expressions and body language. Finally, Talon dropped his eyes.

 

His new Master smirked.

 

“Damian al Ghul, Bruce Wayne’s son, but you already knew that, didn’t you?” His Master, the one that would replace the void Owlman left behind, said in an amused voice. “Your Master is dead. You are just a tool without an owner now. Become mine. Let me use you in ways your former Master can ever do. Let me make you the greatest killing tool an assassin can ever own.”

 

Talon remained silent, head bowing submissively.

 

“Kneel.”

 

And Talon fell on his knees before his new Master, worshipping him with all he’d got. If his Master wanted him to pick up the dagger and become a killing tool again, he would. For him.

 

_An Owl was not as scary or as deadly as a Demon._


	11. Blindfolded (JayDick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wanted to be punished and Dick was all too happy to dish it out.
> 
> (Punishment Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, the Discord encouraged me to write this... And I gotta say, I didn't regret it XD

Jason’s ragged breaths were drowned out by the sound of blood pounding in his ears and he turned around, twisting his body, his legs trembling from the effort of holding himself up by his tip toes. He tugged hard on the cuffs that bound his hands to the ceiling, trying to stay calm and failing to hear Dick.

 

Where was he? Why was he so quiet?

 

“Dickie? Are you still there? Did you leave me? Argh!” A sharp pain in his arms shut him up. The burn died off into tingling pain and Jason flexed his arms, feeling a bead of sweat rolled slowly down his body.

 

“I did not give you the permission to speak, Jason.” Dick’s voice was on Jason’s right. Jason twisted his head, trying to focus on the sound. There it was. Soft footsteps, bare feet, he heard it! Dick was walking behind him and--

 

_**SMACK.** _

 

“Oh! Oh God! Oh shit…” Jason cursed, out of breath, “harder, harder, _please_!” He could feel a trickle of blood slowly trail down his spine, following the path down to his lower back, and then to the crevice between his cheeks and oh god… It was reaching his hole and --

 

_**SMACK.** _

 

“Do not tell me how hard I should hit you, little brother.” Dick’s voice was in his ear now, each syllable was spoken slowly and Jason suppressed a shudder. “Are we clear?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

_**SMACK.** _

__

“Argh! Ye-Yes, sir! We are clear!”

**Author's Note:**

> That is the end of this one-shot! Thank you so much for every single comment, kudo, bookmark, and subscription. They brighten my day and they are my motivation to continue writing :) I hope you enjoy reading this piece!
> 
> If you want to read stories with plots, please consider my other pseudo "Chiaki_Hamano", this is mainly where I post things without plots. :D
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt, please do so on Tumblr, it's hard to keep track of if the prompts are all over the places. Thank you :D


End file.
